


Love is a rebellious bird

by Lunar3clipse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First person Isaac, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I know I put a Mary Sue and like no one is gonna read this, I wish these tags were relevant, I'm gonna be judged, M/M, Out of characterness, Please Love me, This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me to death if you can help it, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar3clipse/pseuds/Lunar3clipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac may not be a fan of classical music but how can he not melt with this intoxicating performer giving him a private show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a rebellious bird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry please don't judge me to harsh like I actually feel like people are gonna tell me how shitty I am as a writer

I was walking out of Chemistry relieved that classes were over for the day with Allison and Stiles on either side of me when it all started. "Isaac are you okay you look like you've got your head in space?" I turned my head to see Stiles staring at me because I was trying to home in on the sound but was staring into space. "Shhhh Stiles I'm listening to something." I say covering his mouth with my hand until he licked it. "Stiles that's disgusting!" I snapped out of my haze for a second to see Allison and Stiles laughing. "What's got you so distracted anyway?" Allison said her laughter subsiding. "It's singing, like classical but one of those songs you always here...." Stiles cuts me off "Like the one you always here on TW pizza commercials?!" He spews out. "No this one is the one girls normally sing the one that's name is like a pepper or something." I vaguely remember but the name isn't coming to me "Habanera. It's from the French opera Carmen. In fact it's not even really called Habanera it's L'amour est un oiseau rebelle." Allison says whilst putting her bags in her locker. "Um what does that mean in English?" I said leaning against my locker half listening at the response and tuning back into the beautiful melody coming from. Where is it? Is it the music room? "Love is a rebellious bird. It's suppose to mean something like love isn't always permanent unless both parties really want it. If not then love is just a game." Stiles and I looked at her for a split second questioning how all this information was in her random facts arsenal. She caught the hint after a second. "I'm French guys. Argent, remember? In other words I've been slightly exposed to French culture and history. Ugh I'm just gonna go now see you two at the pack meeting later." Allison says with a wave of her hands and a soft smile. "Oh crap I have to start dinner for my dad soon if I'm gonna make it to the meeting tonight. Later, Isaac!" Stiles ran to end of the halls tripping on his feet but playing it off and waving bye to me. 

I start walking towards the schools entrance when I hear the music start playing again and the enchanting singing. "I'll just see what's up real quick and head out." I whisper to myself to assure myself of what I was doing. I walk down the halls till I'm outside the music room in almost an instant. "Mrs.Steinway I know it says 'Allegretto, Quasi Andantino' but can we pick up the tempo just a little bit until I come in. I know I shouldn't even be rehearsing a mezzo-soprano aria but I just want to have it in my rep." I walked in to see a relatively short boy with dark auburn hair, or maybe just a brownish color, talking to the piano teacher. But wasn't she dead? Must have already gotten replaced. "I'm sorry, um, but I'm rehearsing here so I kinda would really like to be alone. I'll be really fast if you need to practice with Mrs.Steinway." He turns having heard the door close behind me. A blush creeping on his face accentuating the green of his eyes. "Oh no ummm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt if you were rehearsing I was just outside and I wanted to hear who was singing. It's really really good." I say with an obvious smile on my face. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Like oh gosh, I'm so happy thanks, like if it's not a bother would you mind being my audience? That is if you don't mind? I think I already said that, I should really stop talking..." He stutters out but I cut him off having figured out who this was in front of me. "Wait aren't you in my Chem class? You're Ryan right? The only sophomore in that class." I say walking towards a seat in the first row. "Yeah I'm Ryan I'm also in your Latin class and your Pre-Calculus class but I'm pretty much a loner and stick to my group, ya know? I'm not really surprised you didn't notice me." Laughing off the discomfort in his eyes which seemed to get glassy for a split second. Were they glassy or was that just my imagination? "Oh yeah, that's right I remember! You sit in front of Greenberg in Latin. I'm so sorry." That gets him laughing for a few seconds until the pianist clears her throat trying to get his attention. "Ryan, I don't mean to rush you but I have a lesson to teach in an hour and would like to finish up here." She says frustration obvious in her voice. "Oh, yeah okay this will be the last run through then. So do you wanna stay and listen?" He asks with a soft smile. All I did was nod. "Good afternoon everyone my name is Ryan Caraballo and I will be performing 'L'amour est in oiseau rebelle' from the opera Carmen but Bizet." The self introduction was simple and the music began playing. The piano was thumping out the first few bars until he began singing. The short kid in front of me was leaving me breathless with each note coming out of his mouth. Classical singing wasn't my priority in music but damn if people sound like this I can definitely get into this. 

"L’amour! L’amour! L’amour! L’amour!

L’amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n’a jamais jamais connu de loi.  
Si tou ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime.  
Si je t’aime, prends garde à toi!"

Something sparked in him for a second and it seemed as though someone else had taken the stage all together. The previously shy and slightly awkward kid who had introduced himself a minute ago was now a Prima Donna with boundless confidence. A beautiful tenor voice, or at least I think that's what it's called, coming out and hitting the higher notes with hardly any effort apparent.

"Si tou ne m’aimes pas, si tou ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime,  
Mais si je t’aime, si je t’aime, prends garde à toi!"

The piano quickly banged out the final notes and he bows to his audience of one. "So how did it sound? Was it bad? I hope not I've been really putting in effort in this piece." The words softly coming out of his lips reminding me this boy wasn't the person he was on stage. "That was. Wow, you sounded like oh my god. Wow. It was just like wow." Okay maybe I could have been a little better on my usage of the English language but I couldn't really find the words to describe what I had just seen.

"I'll assume that means it wasn't absolutely awful." He says giggling and blushing. "I'm gonna head out Ryan good run through!" The pianist says having already reached the back exist without me having even noticed. How did that even happen? I may not be as aware of everything as Derek but I definitely wasn't Scott in the space case department.

"Thank you so much for staying!" The words being the loudest I've heard come out of his mouth whilst not singing. "So yeah..... Maybe we should go? I imagine you have better things to do on a Friday afternoon than listen to me sing?" He says walking up to me as I get up from my seat. "Oh yeah, I've gotta be somewhere soon but it can wait." I say wanting to walk with him to the parking lot "My name is..." I was cut off abruptly. "Isaac Lahey, friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I know who you are. Who doesn't know the stars of the lacrosse team?" He says smiling at the floor. His heartbeat skipped a little when he said my name. I wonder why? "Oh wow I didn't think I was that popular like at all." Was I? Maybe all the werewolf business just keeps me in the clouds.

We walk out of the school and I head over to my motorcycle. Maybe I'm taking after Scott a little too much lately, and see him walk out. Was he gonna walk home? I'll give him a ride he's really nice and those converse he's wearing aren't good for walking long distances. I'll offer him. "Hey Ryan! You want a ride home I have a second helmet and there's room for two!" I scream over the roar of my motorcycle and see him turn around. "I would love that. You don't mind?" I drive up to him and offer him to sit behind me. "Not at all as long as you don't live like über far." I say handing him the extra helmet hanging on the back of my bike. Even if it was far as hell I think I still would have driven him. He's quirky but cute. Cute? Do I think he's cute?

"Actually I live right across from Scott's house. I um see you are staying with the McCall's. Not cause I'm a stalker if that's what you think! I've just seen your motorcycle parked overnight a lot lately and just figured. AGAIN not that I pay so much attention that I know what your bike looks like, just cause I've seen you ride it out in the mornings." By the time he grabbed the helmet, got on the motorcycle and finished his banter his face was rose red and his heartbeat sounded like it was gonna pop out of his chest. "Awesome I didn't even know. Maybe we can hang out sometime? Hopefully you can serenade me more." His heart beat skips and he holds on to me a little harder as we speed out of school. 

The ride was relatively relaxing and silent. After a few minutes we pull up in front of his house. "Do you wanna come in? My Dad's at work and my brother's at school till late tonight." A smile creeping on my face with the offer. "I actually can't but give me your number and we can hang out some time." I winked at him and his phone dropped out of his hand. I caught it mid drop and smirked. "I'll just put my number in and you can text me sometime." I put my name in as Isaac ;). I hadn't realized it right away but it seemed like I was flirting with this kid. He seemed to be into me so no point questioning his sexuality, but what about mine? I've never really had the time to date with the alphas and my ex English teacher trying to murder the pack but I guess this means I'm gay? Or at least bi? Well I'm young now's the best time to see what I want. I handed him his phone and he smiles at me dumbfounded at my flirting. "Oh, sure, totally! I'll just call your phone later and you can like, save my number." He says looking at the ground trying to hide the blush on his face. I was acting so out of my mind with this kid. Where did this Isaac come from? I'm not this flirty or confident at all. Maybe it's a werewolf thing, the full moon is a few days away so it makes sense. "Well it was nice talking to you Isaac and hopefully we can hang out soon when you're free." He starts to take a step back. A breeze flowing by and his scent lightly breezing by me. It was intoxicating, a vanilla smell that made me want to hold him close.

CLAIM. The word ran through my mind as soon as the scent hit me and it took ever ounce of my self control not to tackle him and leave my scent all over him. My body still acted against me and I found myself centimeters apart from the kid looking down at him. "I-Isaac?" My name escaped his lips, almost inaudible and in the most fleeting swoop my lips are on his. The kiss is soft, a pressing of lips in front a boy I just met's house. I pull him in closer and tilt his head and start kissing down his jaw softly. What's gotten into me? I didn't even know this kid existed a little over an hour ago. Now I'm here kissing him like my life depended on it. 

"Isaac s-stop." He stutters out and it shocks me back to reality. "R-Ryan I'm so sorry." He smiles at me shyly and my worries dissipate. "It's o-okay Isaac it just took me by surprise. The super popular jock just kissed me out of the blue. It's like a page right out of my diary. Oh God, not that you're in my diary! But if it was a page it would be some..." I cut him off with another chaste kiss. "This is really, really weird especially cause I kinda just met you but I can't help but find myself drawn to you. But yeah definitely call me, and we'll definitely hang out soon." I say hoping on my motorcycle and backing it out. "Sure, I'll call you later today!" He says yelling as I set the bike in front of the McCall house. Another word coming to mind in a flash. MATE. 

I walk inside of the house and lean against the doorway hearing Scott's shower running from upstairs. "What the hell just happened?"

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it even though I doubt anyone will actually see this cause not a single person will probably read this lol


End file.
